Minecraft: Brighter Than Diamonds
by HyperVyper12
Summary: One day, it would happen. It would finally happen. They would reunite. And then, they would put everything behind them. The bitterness, the sorrow, the hatred. It would all be behind them. But are some sins too deep to forgive? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

_She had said one thing before she died._

" _Find him."_

 _Then she had died._

" _No…" He had whispered, his hands shaking. Her head laid slumped against his foot, blood still spilling from the wound._

 _Find him. Find him._

 _Her final request._

 _To go find him. To go save him._

 _It was all that mattered to him now._

 _He had stood up, his hands still bloody, his neck still bleeding. The giant skeleton lay dead before him, right next to her dead body._

" _Is this a nightmare? It has to be."_

 _At first, he was eerily calm. It had to be a nightmare. They were supposed to have defeated the giant and gone home TOGETHER, basking in fame and glory. They were supposed to have become legends TOGETHER, known all throughout the land. They were supposed to have had a happy ending TOGETHER. Not this._

 _This_ _ **had**_ _to be a nightmare._

 _It wasn't. The ache of the wounds and the shock of the tragedy were all real._

 _He had stared down at her body. It couldn't be true. She couldn't be dead._

 _But it was._

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

 _The person he loved most couldn't be dead._

 _But she was._

 _And she wanted him to be found._

 _But he had been missing for years…He could've been anywhere is the world by then._

 _And she wasn't there to help him anymore._

 _Why did she have to leave him? He would never know._

 _But even so…_

 _He had a feeling. A deep, passionate feeling deep within him that told him that finding him was the only thing that mattered now. It was her final request, and he wouldn't let her down. Never._

 _Looking through the crack in the earth at the rising sun, he knew, from this moment on, that someday, he would find him. And that day would be the greatest day of his life. He would fulfill her wish._

 _But…_

 _He had sighed._

 _Would he ever forgive him?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabriel? Stop daydreaming!"

Gabriel snapped out of his daydream instantly. He glanced up at Soren, who was a couple feet away from him. "My apologies, Soren."

Soren sighed. "You've been so…quiet lately. Anything wrong?" Gabriel stared at him. "Er, aside from the obvious, I mean."

Gabriel smiled tiredly. "No, nothing really." Then again, he wished that was true. It had been two months since the defeat of the Wither Storm and the ceremony of the New Order. Gabriel could remember the pride he felt, looking up at Jesse, who was the new enchanter of the Order. The memory still stung with the feeling he had when he had revealed the Order as frauds. Sure, they weren't _complete_ frauds, after all, they had gone on countless journeys, but they were most well-known for supposedly slaying the infamous Ender Dragon.

Spawns all over Minecraftia had heard the news about the old Order, or at least would hear about it eventually. Gabriel winced as he remembered the look of complete shock on the faces of the spawns at the ceremony of the New Order. He could imagine what they were feeling—shock, betrayal, maybe even ager that they had been lied to for so long.

The Order had been trying as hard as they could to make up for it ever since then. They had promised no more lies at the ceremony, and announced each member as if they were new spawns.

Gabriel the Warrior, Magnus the Rogue, Soren the Architect, Siri the Voyager, Ivor the Enchanter, and Crona the Engineer.

"Gabriel? You're doing it again!"

Gabriel snapped out of his daydream once more.

Soren rolled his eyes and headed toward the door. "Magnus and I are going to head into town. Will you and Ivor watch over the girls?" The girls, Crona and Siri, were both young and inexperienced in the Order, and they both loved fun, or as Ivor called it, 'trouble.'

"Of course. I'd be happy to," Gabriel responded.

"Thank you!" Soren walked out the door. Gabriel stood up from where he was seated at the window of Soren's mansion. It was where the Order would gather to meet. Gabriel walked through a door leading to the staircase. Slowly climbing the stairs, he reflected on how much had changed in two months. A small group of towners had become heroes and legends, and a group of heroes and legends had lost so much respect. Gabriel had to admit to himself, it was hard living like this. He was not used to not being the famous hero everyone loved.

He silently chastised himself after thinking this. He was being unfair. Everyday people had never gotten to see and experience what he had. Still though, it was hard.

 _Stay strong, Gabriel. We all believe in you._ Grief filled the warrior's heart.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he chuckled slightly when he heard a small explosion. Siri came into view, looking slightly burnt and dazed, Crona behind her.

"I told you, stop trying to light the TNT stash with my supplies! It's just going to backfire on you!" Crona scolded. Siri just laughed.

"Oh, it's worth it!" She laughed. "The look on your face just kills me!"

Gabriel shook his head, though he was laughing as well. "Siri, I agree that it is a horrible idea to try to blow up a stick of dynamite inside a building. Stop stealing Crona's supplies as well." Crona flashed Siri a look of satisfaction.

Gabriel asked, "Where's Ivor? I haven't seen him all day."

Crona giggled. "He might be…looking for his swiftness potions."

Gabriel sighed. "What did you two do?"

"He was gettin' on our case for not organizing the library like he told us to. So, we took all his speed potions to distract him. He's REALLY mad."

"How about you give him back his potions, apologize, and organize the library like he told you to?"

Siri groaned. "Why? He's so grumpy all the time."

"Still, you need to respect him," Gabriel countered.

"Fine," Crona sighed.

The two girls headed downstairs. Gabriel shook his head again. It was like teaching children to behave.

Sunlight from the noonday sun streamed through the window. Gabriel walked over and placed his hands on the warm railing. He could see the neat garden below, the forest beyond, and the town beyond that. The warrior knew, even though that things weren't the same as before, life would still go on, and he needed to enjoy it. _Adorna would want that…_

 _I know you're watching over me. But are you proud of me? Am I a disappointment to you?_

 _I'll be happy for you. I promise._


End file.
